death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Titans
The race born between Vida, the goddess of life and love, and the Sun Giant Talos, who served the Colossus god Zerno. They were the first race to be created by Vida. They have light-brown, sun-kissed skin. They are a race of large individuals; once they reach adulthood, men are over 2.7 meters tall while women are over 2.5m tall. Other than the color of their skin and their size, they are no different from humans. There is a well-known comedy where a nobleman has his heart captivated by a healthy, beautiful girl with light-brown skin depicted in a painting and goes to confess to her, only to find that she is a Titan girl who is larger than him. For their A'ttribute Values', they have excellent Vitality and Stamina, as well as Strength. However, they have poor Agility, Intelligence and Mana. They have poor qualities for magic, and most only possess an affinity for a single attribute. This attribute is often the Life-attribute. They possess the Augmented Muscular Strength and Augmented Stamina skills from birth, and it is easy for them to acquire each race’s resistance skills. They have lifespans of around three hundred years; they age at the same pace as humans until they are around fifteen, and after that, their aging slows down, maintaining a physical age of someone in their twenties or thirties until they are around two hundred and fifty years old. After that, they begin aging rapidly. Because they age similarly to Dwarves, people have long wondered whether the two races are somehow related. Many Titans have honest personalities and do not care about small details, but when they are angry, they are unmanageable. Also, they tend to prefer clothes that expose much of their skin. This is because Titans as a race believe that their bodies are beautiful things that they should be proud of. In fact, their sturdy, beautiful, well-proportioned bodies captivate those who behold them, though there have always been many women who dislike Titan men, saying that their muscles are unpleasant. As adventurers, they are suited for being shield-bearers or powerful fighters who wield heavy weapons. However, parties made of only Titans sometimes do not have a shield-bearer at all. This is because there is no reason to become a shield-bearer if the entire party is sturdy. As civilians, many Titans have occupations that require physical strength, such as farmers, miners and stonemasons. Perhaps due to this, few Titans have high social positions. This is likely related to the fact that no nations made primarily of Titans have existed ever since Talosheim, a nation in the southern region of the Bahn Gaia continent, was destroyed two hundred years ago. Although the Titans are not hostile to any races as a whole, there are more than a few who believe that the Amid Empire and its vassal nations that attacked the nation of the Titans are a common enemy of all Titans. However, they hold disgust for the Hill Giants and Forest Giants, who are the descendants of the Colossi who joined the Demon King and became monsters in the age of myths, for defiling the bloodline of their great ancestors. Those who slay them are praised as worthy warriors. In contrast, they worship the true Colossi, including Talos who maintained his divinity. Their views on love are uninhibited and both men and women place an importance on strength and sturdiness, but they also admire those who have things like knowledge and a sense of art that they don’t possess themselves. They are also sometimes easily won over when they are treated with soft kindness and gracefulness. It is said that there is a sub-race of Titans with white fur living in icy mountains and other cold regions of the Dark Continent, the continent that has become one enormous Devil’s Nest. Category:Species Category:Humanoid Category:Vida's Progeny Category:Titans